Time Enough For Love
by Skysoldier
Summary: COMPLETE! As fireworks crash high in the cky for new years eve a lone man walks into Raccoon Park, his life is a mess, his dreams shattered. This is Chris Redfield. The other side of the park is jill Valentine, hers hopes crushed, her heart torn... CJ


Time Enough For Love  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes And no one knows What its like to be hated To be faded to telling only lies  
  
Chorus But my dreams they aren't as empty As my conscious seems to be I have hours only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like To feel these feelings Like I do and I blame you! No one bites back as hard On their anger None of my pain woe Can show through  
  
Chorus  
  
No one knows what its like To be mistreated, to be defeated Behind blue eyes No one knows how to say That they're sorry and don't worry I'm not telling lies  
  
Chorus  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man, to be the sad man Behind blue eyes  
  
December 31, 2330hours 2004AD From Here To Eternity There was a spark then a horrendous flash as the rocket soured high up in the air, holding a steady course as it slowly arced in the sky, souring up, higher and higher, leaving a long streak of brilliant light behind it and when it reached the height of it's trajectory it exploded, sending out thousands of individual streaks of color in every possible direction, lighting up the clouds and the plumes of smoke that rose toward the incredible blackness that was the Earths sky. Down on the ground thousands of people looked on in awe at the fabulous spectacle that only came about once a year. Another rocket shot up, exploding lighting up the whole 15 acres of Raccoon Park. At the southern end of the park a lone figure climbed the 13 steps up into the park, taking each step with a slow deliberation, in no rush to get anywhere. His thick soled Corcoran jump boots clacking on the damp steps, the man had his arms at his sides, hanging limp, no sense of pride or determination in his physique, but his back was straight, that was something that would never change no matter how bad this man felt. He wore brown woolen trousers which were bloused above the boots, perhaps as a sign of power, or perhaps because it made him feel secure, he wore a red checkered flannelette shirt which was tucked into his trousers. His hair was long, but still short, just how he liked it, high but tight and naturally spiky, maybe he needed a slight haircut but he didn't care at the moment. But strangest of all he wore a pair of Oakley sunglasses over his eyes, which was odd because it was nearing midnight and stranger still from behind these glasses a strange florescent blue glow shone. He reached the top of the stairs and was met by the flash of a firework exploding high up in the sky. Two young children ran across the path in front of him, he watched them idly, something inside him stirred but just as quickly died, replaced instead by the familiar numbness. He slowly walked down the path leading into the mass of people filling the park, all of them together with someone, enjoying the one time of year when all band together and look to the future. Chris Redfield had no future and he had put his past behind him, he was completely alone in this world save for a picture he carried safely in the pocket of his trousers. He reached the middle of the park and stopped. He felt awkward, alone, unsafe. He was in the middle of the path and a couple was walking toward him, he stepped out of their way and backed into another couple. "Sorry." He muttered, his apology going unnoticed. He bowed his head and continued down the path.  
  
Another person is alone as well, she wears a white sweater and jeans, her long brown hair is tied back her feet move slowly, sadly, defeated or resigned. Her eyes are dark, sad. She is oblivious to the other people around her, neither envious nor disenchanted, she has simply come to ignore their presence. Her mind is on a certain individual from her immediate past. An individual who ruined her life, caused her to lose everything. And strangely she wanted him back, desperately, wanting to feel his warm touch again, feel the joy and the happiness of his presence, how made her smile. She knew nothing else... Except...him...But that had been nothing, she had never told him how she felt...and he never said anything either but she sensed...something. But then Carlos had come along and that had been that... She stopped near the centre of the park and looked about...and there he was! His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and he seemed different some how but it was him. She was positive.  
  
"Chris!" Chris stopped and looked around, and there out of the crowd she came, walking with haste, the world around him stopped and there was no one else in the world but him and her. "Jill?" He asked, tentative at first. "Jill!" Jill Valentine ran up to him, stopping in front of him. "Chris!" She said, throwing her arms around him. Chris was taken aback, shocked, here she was, Jill Valentine, hugging him. He wasn't used to the affection and he awkwardly put his arms around her. "I've missed you." She said, stepping back, then she saw the blue glow from under the shades and she looked, puzzled. There was slight traces of scars from under his glasses...strange... He saw her looking and looked away. Jill felt a stab of guilt press into her stomach and she quickly said something. "So...here we are..." She said. "Yep." He nodded, looking back at her and they both laughed awkwardly. They were silent for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Jill asked. "Sure." Chris said.  
  
Amongst all the thousands of people in the park that night were just as many entertainers and peddlers. People selling glow sticks, souvenirs, drinks, food and other trinkets. There were acrobats and street mimes. And a magician... This magician was good, he had amazed people all afternoon and into the night, never repeating the same trick and some where convinced that his magic was real. In actual fact he was here for a very specific purpose, if in fact he was here at all. His name appeared on none of the registers carried by the security and no one had seen him arrive. But that didn't stop the droves of people from coming and watching his amazing tricks. His best one yet was making the tree next to his stall disappear, which was impossible because that particular tree was the oldest in Raccoon Park and then just for kicks he made it appear again. This was a very special tree indeed. It had its roots in the 13th Century, some say the blood of thousands of men flow within it from some ancient battlefield. Yes he was here for a very specific purpose indeed... He was driven by it, his whole life had lead up to it and now he was just waiting for it. While he tricked with cards in one hand he reached into his pocket with the other and felt for something, he sighed in relief, it was there. He looked back up at his massive crowd and there they were. A tall blonde man, Combat boots, brown trousers, red checked shirt and of course the glasses and there she was, jeans, white sweater, yes it was them alright and they were coming up to the stand he was on, perfect. "Now ladies and gentleman, if I may, I would like to call up two people tonight, two very special people." He said, looking out over the silent crowd of onlookers. "Now let me see..." He looked straight at Chris and Jill standing there awkwardly beside each other. "You." He said. Chris and Jill looked at each other. "Yes. You two, you'll do just fine..." He said. "Come up here!"  
  
Chris looked up at the black robed magician, a strange feeling coming over him. The magician waved. "Come on before it's too late!" Chris started toward the stage, Jill was close behind him. He took the stairs fleetingly and walked over to the magician. The magician smiled and bowed very politely, it was such an honor to be in the presence of such greatness. "Now you two, were going to conduct a little experiment." He turned to the crowd. "These two are quite the couple are they not?" The crowd cheered and whistled their approval, Jill turned beet red but Chris didn't move. "Now." The Magician said. "You, man, I want you to catch her as she falls into your arms." Jill fell back awkwardly into Chris's arms, and they quickly stepped apart. The crowd booed. The magician motioned for silence. "Yes, I know. They are madly in love and they don't even know it yet!" He looked at them as they awkwardly stood together. Chris stood next to Jill, barely apart, he could smell the perfume on her body, he could feel the warmth of her sweater, radiating off her. He wanted to put an arm around her and walk off this freaky stage and walk away into eternity with her. The magician reached into his robes and pulled out a sword, short, sturdy just right by the looks of it Chris thought. The magician handed it to him and stepped back. Far off in the distance the chant began as the city began to count down to New Years. Ten "Ladies and Gentleman it would seem this couple here have run out of time..." The Magician said to the crowd. Nine He looked back at Chris and Jill and smiled, bowing. "It was a real honor your excellencies..." He said. "We won't meet again, but I wish you luck..." Eight "It is a sad night tonight for me." He said to the crowd, "Tonight ends my meaning for existence, now I can rest...For tonight two broken lives become one..." Seven "As I said, time is short, listen to the countdown!" Six Five Jill moved a little closer to Chris, bumping into him, Chris put his arm around her waist steadying her. Four "I'm going to give this couple time, ladies and gentleman." The magician said, with a smile. Three He turned to them and looked at them, with a tear in his eye. "Time Enough For Love." Two "From here to eternity, may you both be well!" One There was a flash of light and the Magician, the stage and Chris and Jill where gone...  
  
December 29, 0730hours 1309AD Just The Speed Of Love King Arthur walked down the long hall leading from the enormous central square of the city to the chapel and knelt in front of the altar. He crossed himself and closed his eyes bowing his head. "Oh Lord, our father in heaven, please deliver us from the evils that lurk and bark at our gate, Protect those who seek shelter in these harrowed walls. Please father deliver us from the evils that come at us." He opened his eyes and looked up at the cross in front of which he knelt, tears filling his eyes. "Please Lord...send us a savior..." he wiped his eyes and stood, crossing himself again he turned and walked down the hall again back toward the square. Wiseman John was waiting for him half way. "My Lord." He said, seeing Arthur. "I believe we may be in luck." "How so?" Asked Arthur. "Well, according to this book, today at this exact time a savior is prophesized to fall from the sky and..." Arthur raised a hand to silence the old man. "My old friend." He said, shaking his head. "The enemy is but a stones throw away and you are expecting something that was prophesized a hundred years ago to come true?" "But my lord it says here that he wields the sword of light itself!" The reached the massive central square and stopped dead in their tracks. There in the centre of the court was two figures. One was a woman, wearing a strange combination of clothing Arthur had never seen before and the other was a man, his hair cropped short which was extremely strange considering every decent man grew his long, he wore strange boots, laces running up the front, he wore brown woolen trousers, and a checkered shirt. At his side he had a sheathed sword. But it was his eyes that struck Arthur and the other people in the city the most. The centre of his eyes where dead black, the color surrounding his eyes shone a bright fluorescent blue that seemed to radiate off each eye, like a piercing blue fire, the skin around his eyes was scarred in ragged streaks spreading out from his eyes like lightning. The nearest city guards pulled their swords and pointed them menacingly at the couple in the middle of the square, The man moved in front of the woman shielding her from the guards. "Die you demonic fiend!" The nearest guard screamed and lunged at the man. The man was deadly quick, he knocked the guards sword aside and pushed him in the centre of his chest armor, knocking him over backwards, another guard stepped up and the man reached down to his hip where he had the sword sheathed and drew it, and for the first time in his life King Arthur knew that his prayers had been answered...  
  
Chris drew the sword from his hip and everyone in the castle bowed before him. He spun around not quite sure what to expect. The blade of the sword he held was glowing white, like the very light of heaven. "O...K..." He said, slowly. He reached down and picked up his Oakley's setting them back on his face over his eyes. Jill came up next to him. "Where are we Chris?" She asked, a little fear in her voice. Chris shook his head slowly. "I don't know..." "If I may..." Chris looked in the direction of the voice. An old man rose from his knees and walked towards him, and what appeared to be a king was close behind him. "My name is John, I am the Wiseman here." He said. "Where's here?" Chris asked. "The city of Platinum, New World." The King said. "I, am King Arthur." Chris nodded slowly. "Right...My PTSD card said nothing about this..." Jill put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this is a dream Chris..." She said, slowly. "This is quite real I assure you." Wiseman John said. Chris looked around at the massive stone City he saw around him, shaking his head. "I think we'd better have a talk..." He said.  
  
They talked over a massive breakfast consisting of Bacon, eggs, fresh milk and countless other things more than even the eyes could consume. Arthur and John barely ate, whereas a starving Chris and Jill consumed a little more than their stomachs could probably handle. "So what year did you say it was again?" Chris asked, between bites of a bread roll. "Thirteen hundred and nine." John said, staring at Chris in utter fascination. "And who are we supposed to be?" Jill asked. "Well according to this book, he's supposed to be Our savior from the sky. A being of light who will wield the sword of god himself and strike down the evil which has befallen us." John said, clutching the book to his chest. "As for you my lady I have no idea who you are..." "Oh." Jill said sitting back in her chair, punching Chris in the arm. "Look who's the Wiseman's pet!" He poked his tongue out at her. He finished chomping down some bacon and looked up at Arthur. "What exactly do you mean evil?" He asked.  
  
Arthur lead Chris to the observation tower in the middle of the city, where they could look out over the entire city and the forest beyond. Chris was amazed to see that the city was an actual city in size, with homes and stores as well as a full market area, dress makers and blacksmith. He could also see the massive forest that was denser than any he had ever seen before. "There in there." Arthur said, pointing at the forest. "Right outside the gates, they're like monsters, black robed beasts. I only a week they came up out of the Great Sea and have covered the entire distance to here. Killing all without mercy, and now...now there here..." Chris nodded slowly. "Today we'll start fortifying this castle, tomorrow I'll train you people and on the third day we wait." "Wait for what?" Arthur asked. Chris looked at him and smiled. "Destiny."  
  
Chris and Jill stood beside Arthur on a giant stage with the whole city sprawled out in front of them. The crowd looked on nervously, some in anger some in fear. Everyone was talking, it was chaotic, Chris got the feeling as though everyone wanted to come swarming the stage and try to kill him and Jill. Arthur stepped forward and the crowd hushed. "My fair people." He said. "Allow me introduce to you master Redfield and Lady Valentine." He motioned toward them with a n open hand. The crowd shouted their disapproval. "My people, they mean us no harm, they are here to save us." Arthur pleaded. "They're spawns of the devil!" "Burn the witch!" "Death to the monsters!" Chris stepped forward and the crowd went dead silent. "You know of the evil that lurks at your door, you know of the terror that has befallen your land." He said, pacing back and forward menacingly. "We are here to stop it." The crowd was silent for a moment. "How can we trust one such as you?" "The devil has blue eyes, as do you!" Chris reached down and pulled the sword at his hip. "Does the devil posses this!?" The crowd went silent. The glowing white blade shone in the light of the morning. "Join me and I will deliver you from the accursed." Chris said, pausing for effect. "What say you?" The crowd cheered its approval and Chris walked back over to Jill's side. "Where'd you steal that speech from?" She asked, with a smile. "Army of Darkness." He replied.  
  
Jill sat in Johns study while he searched through books and looked over transcripts. She was nervous, this was too weird. One moment she was in Raccoon Park the next she was in the middle of a medieval war! She shook her head in disbelief. "Strange isn't it?" John asked, from where he was searching pages. "What?" She asked. "This whole thing!" John exclaimed. Jill nodded. "I never believed in magic or god but this, this is just too much." She sat in silence for a moment. "I've got it!" John exclaimed. He hurried over to Jill and showed her a passage. "John I don't read Latin." She said. "Oh, well, what it says is basically that you're the reason our savior is fighting." He said. Jill was puzzled. "What do you mean? I don't understand." John turned the page and showed Jill a picture, it was of Chris kneeling over her, cradling her head in his hands, she had her hands on either side of his face gently. They were kissing, softly holding each other as if they were the only two people on Earth. "Does that answer your question?" John asked. Jill was taken aback. "What does this mean?" John sat down next to Jill. "My lady how do you feel about Master Chris?" Jill shook her head. "I don't know... I mean, once upon a time it was just me and him, but then someone else came along and it just, sort of, ended..." "Hmm." John mused. "I guess we'll find out..."  
  
Chris spent the day helping Arthur to fortify the City walls, the walls were smeared with tar then broken glass was sprinkled into the tar so anyone who tried to climb the walls would be cut to ribbons. Chris then had the forest covered in a 'special' substance to take a chunk out of the enemies ranks. Then they had dug the ground out in front of the city walls and covered it over in a false ground. By the time all this was done and Chris had a layout of the city it was getting late. Chris and Arthur met Jill and John in the royal dining hall for dinner. The finest pork and roast beef was put together along with fruit and vegetables as well as fine butter as well as the best wine in the city. "Perhaps you would like to say Grace Master Redfield?" Arthur asked. Chris didn't believe in god, he had stopped when for no reason at all he had decided to take everything from him. But he was in the company of royalty, and it would be good for Arthur's moral. He thought for a moment then put his hands together, bowing his and closing his eyes. "Our father in heaven, grant us the strength to fight these enemies that threaten us so, give us the resolve necessary to get through this..." He opened his eyes and found Jill looking at him strangely. She smiled at him and nodded. "Amen." He said. They picked up their utensils and prepared to eat. "Father!" Chris turned and saw a young man in a brown cape and white shirt come striding into the dining chamber, sword drawn, menacingly. "You let these demons into the castle?" He asked, infuriated. "And feed them our food?" Arthur looked up at the young man. "Now Jacob, settle..." Jacob cut him off. "People are fearful for their lives!" He put his sword to Chris's throat. "Fearful of what these monsters might do!" Chris calmly reached up and took his sunglasses off, revealing his burning, piercing, eyes. "Look here boy, you'd best remove that sword from my neck before I put it through your ear." Jacob took a step back and spat. "Fine! Demon!" He looked at his father and stormed out. "Please forgive my son." Arthur apologized. "He's...stressed." Chris nodded and returned his glasses to his face. They started to eat. Chris hungrily plowed into a side of beef, liking his lips after each mouth full wanting more and more. For the first time in a long time he could taste the sweet juicy beef in his mouth, savoring each mouthful on his tongue letting the flavor seep into his taste buds. He felt as though he could melt at the deliciousness of the grand meal, and he was sure at one stage he nearly did. He wiped his mouth and looked up and found Jill looking at him again, she saw him see her and she looked away again. Strange. Chris thought. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach, like it was dancing away. He looked at Jill again and felt his stomach do a flip. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He had never felt this way before, what was it, when did people feel like this again. The answer surprised him somewhat and then the realization hit him... He was in love...  
  
When the meal was done Chris and Jill were led up to their rooms in the Royal part of the city. They were also given new, or rather, old clothes to, wear and were wished good night. Jill was given a long red cotton dress to wear, the front had a white strip that ran down the middle that was tasseled. Jill scratched her head. "How the fuck am I supposed to sleep in this?" She wondered aloud. She shrugged and tossed it aside getting into bed in her old clothes. It was cool that night and the flimsy blanket Jill had was no help. She crossed her arms over her chest and wondered about Chris. She wondered what had happened to his eyes and what had happened to him after she and Carlos had left. That was strange, she wasn't thinking of Carlos anymore... She shivered. Screw this. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the door.  
  
Chris was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, and his brown trousers, the boots Arthur had given him were pathetic so he decided to keep his old ones. He didn't get in bed, instead he stood in the dark and stared out the window, looking up at the moon, gazing in wonder. He couldn't help his mind from wandering to Jill. The door opened quietly behind him and he turned. "Chris?" A voice called softly. It was Jill. She came in and saw him. "Sorry, but it's freezing in my room. Could I stay here?" She whispered. "Sure." Chris said. She came over beside him and looked up at the moon with him. She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her shoulders warming her. She put her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he provided. She wasn't sure what to say but she knew that she would never think of Carlos again. Chris led her over to the bed and she lay down, he pulled the covers to her chin and knelt next to her. "This would have to be the weirdest thing that ever happened to me in my life..." Chris said to her. "What?" She asked. "Traveling through time?" "No, tucking a full gown woman into bed." He said. She giggled and looked at him. She reached up and hugged him. "It's good to see you again Chris." She said, affectionately. Chris kissed her on the forehead and got up. "Goodnight, my lady." "Good night, my prince." She said blowing him a kiss. He walked over to the fire place and stacked up some wood, taking out a book of matches and lighting it. In a few minutes he had a fire going and he pulled up a chair and curled up in it. Jill looked at him curiously, he sat down and took his glasses off. "Chris?" She asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "What happened to your eyes?" She said. Chris was silent for a moment. "I was captured, in Korea. They said that since I had seen things I shouldn't, they were going to take my eyes. They tried to cut them out but the blade was blunt... They bleached them and the doctors say that it was a chemical reaction that turned them blue..." He said. "Oh..." Jill said. They were silent for a moment. Then Jill spoke up again. "I came home one day, from work and I found Carlos, except he was with someone..." She grimaced a moment. "He was doing it doggy style on the floor of my living room with some sixteen year old student..." In the darkness Chris closed his eyes. It would have been terrible for her he knew, but it seemed strange, that here they were, together again... Perhaps he would believe in god again...  
  
Down in the yard of the city Jacob climbed over one of the walls and disappeared into the night...  
  
He knew he was in deep shit, that much was obvious, but what were they going to do now that they got him? The Korean soldiers dragged him into a room where there was a dirty work bench covered in tools, with a lamp attached to one corner. They threw him down on it and put the light in his eyes. Out of the shadows a Korean Colonel stepped forward. His hands were clasped behind his back as he strode around the table. "You are an American paratrooper, aren't you?" He asked finally. Chris shrugged. "You tell me?" The Korean slammed his fist into Chris's stomach. Chris grimaced, but smiled through his pain. "That was good." He cooed. The Korean general grinned in return. "We know that you are a Ranger of the thirteenth Airborne here to spy for your army..." "No shit." Chris said. The Korean grinned wider. "Yes. That's right..." He walked out of Chris's vision for a moment. Chris could hear him rummaging through a drawer than he came back over to the table. In his right hand he held a cut throat razor. "Oh, crap." Chris muttered. "Since you have seen things that you shouldn't, I believe that it's only fair you never do it again." The Colonel said. Chris closed his eyes and he could feel the blade slashing down on the skin over his eyes, Chris screamed, soon his screams where lost in the roar of laughter from the Koreans pinning him down. Chris opened his eyes, through the blood he could see the Korean Colonel in a rage, he hold a bottle in his hands, the Colonel poured the liquid into his eyes and Chris felt the most excruciating pain imaginable. The guards let him go and he jumped up, staggering around blind. He blinked several times...and he could see. There leaning against the wall in front of him was an SKS carbine. "The blind bat who couldn't hear!" One laughed. "I can still see you..." Chris growled through clenched teeth. The guards where still in fits of laughter as Chris snatched up the rifle and spun around. He opened fire, the first shot cutting across the table smashing the lamp, plunging the room into blackness. Chris fired again and again, aiming high. The Colonel walked back in and saw Chris. Chris tapped the trigger and put a round into the mans gut. The colonel lay on the floor holding his broken stomach as Chris prowled across the room. He looked up and saw, through the blackness, two blue piercing eyes staring down at him. Chris raised the rifle and pulled the trigger once more...  
  
Chris opened his eyes wearily and looked around. The fire had died and it was freezing cold. Jill was shivering beneath the covers in her bed. Chris got up and walked over to her side, kneeling down. He looked at her and smiled. He brushed back a strand of hair that was in her face and pulled the covers in tight around her neck. "Carlos...?" She asked. Sleep talk. Chris thought. "Why did you have to leave me...?" Chris put a hand on her arm. "Shhhhh." He whispered. "It's okay." He stroked her arm tenderly. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but it still felt good to comfort her. He looked at her soft features, they had changed he had noticed, since they had last met. The grin which had always been on her face was gone and the lively color that had been on her cheeks were gone. It saddened him to see that change. "Where'd my sweet Jilly go?" He wondered aloud. He looked outside and guessed that it was about three O'clock in the morning. It was still dark and Chris wanted to see what exactly he was facing out there in the forest. He pulled on his Corcoran's and walked downstairs to the courtyard. He told the guard where he was going and exited through the massive gate, picking his way across the dangerous ground, and heading into the forest. He halted once he was out of sight of the castle and removed his white shirt, he then used the soil under his feet to blacken his face. Making sure the sword was still at his hip he started out into the pitch black.  
  
He had been walking for an hour through the black forest when he heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly ducked into a bush that was nearby and waited. It was too dark to see anything but Chris knew there was someone there, three years behind North Korean lines listening top them chattering and moving about had left him everything he would ever need to know. The person was traipsing along like an amateur, which didn't seem like the kind of thing a disciplined enemy would do. It just didn't seem right, Chris thought. By the way the person was walking Chris could pick their planned path, they were going to walk right by him. Sure enough the person came across the open ground to Chris's immediate front and halted...and stared straight at him. Chris stopped breathing out of instinct. The mans face was shrouded in a black robe, his whole body enclosed in the garment. Very slowly Chris reached down to his hip and grasped the swords hilt. But the person merely sneezed and continued on, moving past Chris heading off in the direction of the city. Towards the city, Chris thought, that's not right. He shrugged and moved off into the gloom.  
  
He finally reached the enemy encampment and froze. What he saw scared him. As far as the eye could see millions of black robed men sat, legs crossed, meditating in the clearing they were camped in. Chris didn't believe what he saw. He shook his head in astonishment. The black robed monsters had their faces shrouded behind menacing looking masks, their right hands resting on the hilt of their weapons. Chris got on his hands and knees and crept over to the nearest black warrior and peered closely at his face. As the monster breathed, steam came out of its mouth, growling as it did so. Chris took his sword from its sheath and slid it silently into the monsters heart. The breathing stopped. Chris silently removed the blade and looked at the metal. It was covered in black blood, blacker than the night which surrounded him. Chris backed away fast, he wasn't quite sure what he had just killed but it scared him...  
  
Jill opened her eyes and looked to see if Chris was in his chair, he wasn't. She sat up and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked out the window, it was day, but where was Chris? "Chris." She called. The door opened behind her. "Yes?" She turned and there he was, holding a tray with toast, bacon and eggs on it. She smiled. "You jerk, you scared me!" She said walking over to help him. They put the tray on a coffee table in the room and sat on the floor on either side. They ate in silence, just enjoying one another's presence. Jill ate the delicious eggs slowly, tasting tem in her mouth. These eggs are seven hundred years old. She realized. When she was done she pushed her plate forward and sat back looking at Chris. She never realized before just how good looking this dork really was. I mean sure his hair needed a good wash and he wasn't that good looking but both seemed to go with each other. And come to think of it he always seemed to be there for her, and after working together all those years they were pretty comfortable with each other. Chris wiped his mouth and sat back, there was still a bit of egg hanging off the corner of his mouth Jill noticed. She giggled. "What?" He asked. Jill shook her head and motioned him forward. "Here." She said. She took him by the chin and kissed him, licking the eggs off his face. She sat back. "There." She said with a smile. "That's better." Chris grinned at her. "What say you and I go around the city tonight and do tourists stuff?" She thought for a moment. "Sure."  
  
It was eight O'clock when Chris and the other warriors assembled in the city square. The warriors fell into ranks and awaited Chris's orders. Chris paced up and down in front of them, looking over them. God, I'd give my right arm for a gun or a tank or maybe a Nuke...He thought, pursing his lips. He walked out in front of the group of men and stood as if at ease on a parade ground. "OK, gentleman." He said. "I know you think that what you've been taught will help you win this fight but I assure you it won't." He looked at the rigid files of armored men in front of him. "OK I want you all to relax, take off all your armor, you won't be wearing it." He said. After the troopers complied he stretched in front of them. The men milled around him, wondering what he was doing. "Alright, guys, follow me." He turned and started into a trot around the city.  
  
Jill walked through the city slowly, enjoying the sites and smells of the 13th Century. She walked through the crowded market place, all around her people moved about hurriedly, to Jill it seemed as though they were running in circles. Jill had a lot on her mind. Namely the man who had broken her heart... It was stupid really to be thinking of him at a time like this when she should be feeling happier than ever before. But she couldn't help it. It was just stuck there. A shadow in the back of her mind that just wouldn't leave, it was strange the only thing that was going through her mind was a song: Mad World.  
  
I think its kind of funny, I think its kind of sad, The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had, And I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, When people run in circles, It's a very, very, Mad world  
  
She hated the song for all its sadness but she couldn't shake it either. She walked on, people madly going about their everyday business. Jill exited the market place and entered the massive city Garden. She was amazed at the millions of plants that were there, but she was even more amazed that she actually knew where she was. She made her way to where the magicians stand was that night which seemed eons ago. And the, even though it was still tiny, was the oldest tree in Raccoon city. She kneeled down and touched its leaves tenderly, smiling, it was strange this ancient tree, of countless memories was once a tiny plant too... So was she, she guessed, she had been young once too, young and free from stress, anxiety, she had scraped knees and a family, hope, visions of the future, but she had been closer to her dreams then than she had when she pursued them. Her life had fallen apart on August 13th 2004, the day she came home...  
  
VARIATION ON THE THEME August 13 2004AD Dreams Die Hard, Consistent As Gravity Jill had spent all day rushing through the Lock repairs she had been doing so she could get home early and surprise Carlos. She had nearly hacked her fingers off three times out of carelessness, so many times that her boss had shook his head with a laugh and told her to get out of there an go see him. Jill was so excited that she had nearly sprinted to the car. She had nearly sped to get home and when she finally did she could feel the butterfly's in her stomach as she walked up the front drive to the house. She reached into her handbag and took out her keys trying not to tremble as she put them in the lock. She opened the door and it was all over. There before her eyes was Carlos naked on the floor, that wouldn't have bothered her, but it was the blonde next to her that changed it all. Carlos was perfectly calm, calculating almost. This was not he man who had saved her life when she was surrounded by monsters in a city; this was not the man who had cared for her when she was sick. He was dead, and this bastard was all that was left. Not really of course just hypothetically. But he was as good as dead to her. She felt a strange sensation come over her at that moment, like, nothing would ever be the same again. She could feel everything she had come to know, everything she had come to believe, fall to the floor and die. She left and went home but she couldn't stay still, just couldn't let it be, she wanted to go back there and see him, talk to him as if maybe the answer to the question that was burning in her mind would somehow be answered, the urge she had for everything to be okay and back to normal would be fulfilled. But she couldn't. she went for a walk, a really long one and when she got back she went for another. She didn't let it finish there no, she pursued him, followed him, organized to be at the same places a him, even though he was often with another girl. She watched him like a hawk whenever he was nearby, called him, even. When ever she was in the same room as him and he was with somebody he would often catch her staring at him and whisper something to his lady friend and she would look at her and laugh. Every day Jill could feel more and more of herself sinking to the floor, the burden of utter sadness and pure depression weighing her down, the load so heavy she couldn't put it down... Why couldn't he see how it was for her? Christ why couldn't the world just give her a break!? One night she was in bed and she began to shake uncontrollably, deep in the pit of her stomach she felt a most tremendous pain, she cried her eyes out, till she had no more tears, then she lay there clutching the pillow, wanting to scream instead only sobbing to god to save her... He never answered. She felt more alone than ever in her entire life. She lay there feeling empty inside, just dead. Her hands where numb and the full realization of what had happened come down on her and when she realized what was going on in another bed at that very moment, she broke inside, her life had ended. The next day she just drove out of there back to Raccoon city and there she stayed. Until God appeared...  
  
Chris Redfield ran his second lap of the city the meager army or medieval swordsman close behind him, he was running harder than he had in a while and he was starting to feel light headed, sweat dripped down behind his glasses but he blinked it from his eyes pressing on. He hadn't ran so much since he was back at Fort Bragg. He tried not to think about that, but then again, why not? It was about time he faced his demons, he had been running a long time, so what better time to stop than when he was running?  
  
VARIATION ON THE THEME August 13 2004AD The Tale Of Pegasus 1 It was Black Friday, that special time of the year for the soldiers of the 13th Airborne Division, which meant they got to celebrate the units' birthday. And what better way to celebrate than to drop into North Korea and Liberate a group of American prisoners from almost certain death. Earlier that month A group of North Korean soldiers attacked a tour bus, killing a lot of westerners, five of which were children. That had pissed off everyone in the Division and within 12 hours the whole group of Pegasus soldiers where in the air and flying to North Korea, where for the first time in the Divisions one hundred years of existence, they were going to parachute in and see combat. It was a great honor for the whole division, but it was even more of an honor if you rode in plane number 13. The jump master on plane 13 had the most honored code name of all. Pegasus 1. First Sergeant Chris Redfield. Chris was something of a legend in the Military, not only had he been in the Special Forces and seen combat all over the world, he had more qualifications than anyone in the army. These included: Master Parachute wings, Pathfinders badge, Air Assault wings, Pilots wings, A Combat Infantry Badge with three Stars, The Divers Badge, A Marksman's Award a mile long, several foreign Parachute Wings and countless medals. But he also had more to him than just medals and badges. He had Mythical status. Rumor had it that after he got out of the Army the first time he had joined a private organization called the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) and had been involved in some secret war against the infamous Umbrella Corporation, the rumors where so elaborate as to claim that he had fought of Zombies in a deserted Mansion in then woods of a town called Raccoon city. But that was of course impossible, but none the less, everything is possible with a man as coveted as Chris... The red light came on and the 'stick' of Paratroopers stood up. Chris went through the pre-drop commands and the troopers checked their gear. Chris then motioned the first man forward, he did so standing in the door. The light went green and one by one the troops hurled themselves out into the night. Chris checked that the plane was empty and jumped out into space; there was a snap as the chute opened and he was floating softly to earth. All about him there was the 'Ack-Ack' of anti aircraft cannons firing at the descending troops. Chris looked below him and saw the marker panel set by the pathfinders. Chris braced himself and landed. Reeling in his leg bag he extracted his M14, cocked it and sprinted off the drop zone toward the tree line. Behind him on the empty DZ the Divisions gliders landed in rapid succession discharging troops and vehicles. His met up with his squad of recon men at the designated road junction and they set out up the road toward the University in which the Prisoners were held. Chris halted his men and looked about. The special detachment of 17th Airborne troops was supposed to be here to storm the front of the building but they were not there. In the distance Chris could hear the chatter of automatic weapon fire as the rest of his division cleared the area, but Chris and the five other men with him where completely alone without the 17th troops. Minutes ticked by and Chris knew that the hostages in that building ahead were minutes away from death. But without the 17th it was pointless, it would be suicide. Chris saw the first muzzle flash from inside the building and the screams of young men and woman inside as they were being gunned down. "Fuck it!" Chris yelled jumping to his feet. He sprinted at the front of the building the rest of his men behind him, the grenadier blowing a hole in the front door, they sprinted across the lobby, adrenaline running through veins, hearts pounding, bolting up the flights of stairs towards the room holding the hostages. The gunner booted down the door and the team ran through into the room opening fire but it was too late and their were too many of them, Chris yelled for his guys to take cover, ducking behind a table himself, there was an exchange of fire, then one by one there was a scream as each of his men were gunned down. Chris could hear them in the hall outside and knew that they were in front of him. "Surrender!" One of the Koreans yelled. Chris dropped the M14 with gritted teeth, standing up his hands above his head. The room was full of bodies, most of them teenagers, just kids, only eighteen years old for Christ's sake, then the bodies of his men sprawled under heavy packs, weapons still smoking in their dead hands. Their faces like that of men who were very pissed. A look Chris himself was no doubt imitating, twenty three students and five soldiers where dead because the breaching team from the 17th was afraid that enemy resistance might be too strong...  
  
Chris tripped and fell over, the swordsmen behind him stopping and gathering around him, looking down at him, confused. Chris got to his knees and sat there like a man waiting to be beheaded. The all of a sudden he burst into tears and shook uncontrollably, fluorescent blue tears streaking down the side of his face...  
  
December 30 1730hours 1309AD Mans Pride Will Always Be Punished Chris was in the main yard of the city with the Swordsmen he was training, practicing his sword skills with each of them, it was a laborious task but it was necessary to see what level they were at. Chris wasn't doing too bad himself, still, he would rather a gun. Chris chopped at his partners sword as they dueled in the yard, stepping, clashing steel on steel, Chris got in close, putting his foot behind the other mans and shoving him over, putting his sword to the mans throat. The man smiled. "Not bad." He said, standing. "I think you busted my tailbone though." Chris patted him on the back panting. "Man, you nearly had men though!" They shook hands and parted as friends. "Not bad!" Chris looked in the direction of the voice, even though he knew who it was. Jacob the kings son came out of the crowd his sword at his hip. "Perhaps you would care to challenge a master?" He asked, drawing his sword. Chris looked at the man sizing him up. There was something about him, something familiar, Chris thought back over all the people he met and tried to find who it was he reminded him of. But Chris had met him somewhere... The Korean Colonel? That would have to be it. "Sure." Chris said, removing his glasses. Jacob made his way toward the middle of the yard two feet away from Chris. "First to draw blood?" Jacob asked. Chris nodded. The both readied themselves. "Start!" Jacob yelled. He lunged at Chris, Chris brought his own sword up and blocked the mans attack, putting his foot in the middle of the mans chest and pushing him over, Jacob rolled over on the ground and pounced to his feet. "You should know," he said. "That I have never lost a dual." Chris smiled, Jacob lunged again, Chris sidestepped spinning around behind his opponent cracking him on the back of the skull with his sword, knocking him over, Jacob struggled to his feet. Turning in a rage toward Chris he stabbed forward, with the flat of his sword Chris knocked the blade into the ground and as fast as lightning bought the sword up to the mans throat.  
  
Jacob breathed very slowly. Chris slowly bought the sword to Jacobs cheek and neatly cut the number 13 into it. "The first blood has been drawn." Chris said. Jacob got up in a rage and looked around, people were cheering for the man in front of him, the very people who a week before had cheered for him. Then the woman came out of the crowd, what was her name? Jill that was it. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back, he did a smug little bow at her, Jacob trembled with anger. He turned and stormed off into the crowd. "Oh, yes, the first blood has been drawn, but not the last!" He said.  
  
December 30 1930hours 1309AD Heaven Is A Place On Earth That night a gigantic feast for the whole city was held in the City Garden, a dance floor was created and hordes of meat were put out, the smell was enough to set your mouth watering and have you waltzing like a zombie up to the food and devouring the whole table. Chris was up in his room getting dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over the top and a pair of denim trousers and, of course, his Corcoran boots. He got up and checked his image in the mirror, taking a deep breath he turned and walked out the door. He descended into the main yard where he was to meet Jill and waited. While he stood there he took a moment to look up at the stars. It was so beautiful, thousands of tiny specks of light illuminating the sky with a panorama of white on black, it was stunning, absolutely stunning. Chris spoke. "God..." He paused. "I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but...I'm ready to believe in you again...I just need a sign, to know that you exist. So please if you are up there...give me what I need to persevere..."  
  
Jill walked down from her room and started down the tunnel to the main yard, her footsteps resounding down the long corridor. As she neared the yard she could hear something, like talking, or praying. She slowed and stopped. Yes it was someone praying, it sounded like... Chris... "...believe in you again...I just need a sign, to know that you exist. So please if you are up there...give me what I need to persevere..." Jill leant against the wall and listened. "Please lord... I've been in the dark for so long I can't even remember what happiness feels like, please make me happy again..." He said. Jill bowed her head in thought. She too had been in the dark for a long time as well, and she couldn't even begin to comprehend what happiness was. She looked out into the main yard, Chris was there, hands in his pockets staring up at the stars, mist coming off his breath, how cold he must feel, not just outside, inside as well. A feeling she knew all too well... She hated feeling cold and knew that Chris did as well, it was time to thaw out her heart and put it to use again, it had been along time since she thought that she loved anyone and half the time she never believed it anyway, but this time was different, this man was the reason she was still alive, this man was the only one who had never left her side when she needed him, the only one who actually tried to comfort her when the going got rough, all the memories of those long nights in the STARS office came flooding back, his resilience keeping her awake and relatively sane behind the stacks of paperwork. This one man was the light in her sky, the sun through the clouds. The love of her life...He had been all along it was only know that she actually realized it. She stepped out into the yard. "Hey, Handsome." She said. He turned and smiled at her. "Howdy, Beautiful." She walked up to him and looked him up and down. "You really are looking handsome." He blushed. "John picked my clothes out." She laughed lightly. "You look stunning." He said. She was wearing a dark blue dress that came down to her feet, it hung lightly on her shoulders, falling over her body highlighting all her features, her hair was tied back in a pony tail allowing the full beauty of her face to show. "Thanks." She said. He offered his arm and she linked hers through his and they started off toward the garden. High above them in the sky the moon was full and shining bright upon the earth that passed under the couples feet, and reflecting off Chris's glasses. Surrounding the moon was a absolutely amazing array of stars, highlighting the sky's true magnificence. They walked in silence through the empty streets of the massive city, completely lost in their own thoughts, their whole footsteps echoing down the passages, it was eerie Jill though a lot like Raccoon during the epidemic in 1998 in which everyone lost their minds and she was left alone to fend for herself, that was after Chris had saved her from that deranged mansion in the hills where most of the twelve of so STARS where killed. It was in Raccoon that she had met Carlos, he had descended from the sky with the rest of the rescue team and pulled her out of there. It was odd, that was the first time in years that she could think of Carlos without a wave of shame and sadness pouring over her. Funny instead of that all she could feel was the warmth of Chris's arm at her side, feel his very being at her side and she knew she would never be alone again. They entered into the full garden and made their way up to the massive table of food, Chris took onto his plate a huge meal of Roast and potatoes as well as corn, carrots and a whole other array of vegetables. Jill also took a sizeable plate of food and they made their way over to a bench to eat. Chris plowed straight into his food and Jill watched him with a laugh. He looked up at her with half a side of roast hanging from his mouth. "What?" He mumbled from behind his mouthful of food. Jill shook her head laughing. "Nothing, it's just I never knew how much of a pig you were when eating." He grinned the roast still in place. "You wanna bite?" She took the bit out his mouth in her and pulled back, the roast split I two and she chewed the soft meat. Chris swallowed and took a bite of one of his potatoes. "Hmm. That was good." Jill said. "Glad you liked it." Chris said. They finished their meals and sat back in the chair. "Tomorrow's New Years." Chris said. "How time flies." Jill said. They laughed. Up on a stage a band started music and people began to dance in an area cleared. It was a simple dance, take your partners hands and jump, kicking out one leg to the side then the other. Chris looked at Jill with an inviting smile. "Fancy a spin?" Jill grinned. "Lead the way dear man." Chris stood took Jill's hand. They walked out into the middle of the floor and Chris took her hands and they started to move. Jumping and kicking, jumping and kicking, then jumping three to the side, kicking out, jumping back three kick out.  
  
They had been dancing most of the night through several different tunes. Towards the end of the festivities the tune dropped down to slow dancing pace. Jill looked up at Chris's eyes, but his glasses were in the way. "Chris?" She said. "Yes?" "Can you take you glasses off just for this dance, just so I can see into your eyes?" She asked softly. Chris reached up and took his glasses off, his eyes where closed, he opened them slowly, allowing the brilliant blue of his eyes to shine, the lightning scars illuminated by the light. "Can you bear to look at them...?" He asked, sadly, his voice low. Jill reached up softly, caressing the scars around his eye. Chris pulled away slightly but allowed her to touch them, he was ashamed of them, despised who they made him. "I love you they way you are..." She said, softly. "Nothing could change that..." She gently pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly on the lips, Chris put his arms around her and returned the kiss, she could feel the warmth of his body and for the first time in so long she felt loved...  
  
They walked into Chris room and shut the door, Jill came over to Chris and he took her in his arms, kissing her. Holding onto her, he could feel the love radiate off her, the same love he felt for her, he held her tight, not wanting to let go. They parted. "I love you." He said, the emotion he felt inside was strong, he wanted to hold her so tight, never let go, kiss her, disappear with her and be with her forever and ever. "I love you too." She whispered. They kissed again and heaven became a place on earth...  
  
December 31 0530hours 1309AD Enemy At The Gates Chris woke, Jill was still there, in his arms, warm and alive, she was sleeping soundly, quietly in his arms. He leant forward and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you." He whispered. Carefully he got out of bed and got dressed, pulling on his Corcoran's, slipping on some light chest armor and strapped on his sword, its glowing white blade secure in the scabbard. He took one last look at Jill sleeping soundly in bed and smiled. Today was the day of days, and he was going to be back so help him god. He turned and walked outside descending into the main yard where the handful of warriors awaited him. Arthur was there along with a crowd of onlookers. Chris took his place at Arthur's side. Arthur turned to him. "I'll let you make the speech." He said. Chris turned to the assembled men and composed himself. "Gentlemen." He began. "Today is the day we must fight. We've been trying to forget about it, but there is now denying the reason we fight so therefore we must. When we go out there today just remember the plan and follow me. You will not retreat, simply because there is no where to go, all I ask is that you give your all, nothing more..." He turned towards the massive city gate and, followed by the warriors and the king, started into the woods...  
  
Up in Chris's room Jill stood at the window and watched as her reason for living walked off to face his destiny. She slowly fell to her knees and cried. Today was the day...  
  
Chris led the group through the forest, each man quiet as a mouse, which was impressive for only one days training. The reason they were so quite was because they had to by, if they weren't it could mean doom for a lot of people... They made their way into the massive clearing, full of dark warriors, Chris motioned the Archers forward, their job was to fire three arrows to get the monsters attention and then they were to fall back with the other warriors to the city. The archers raised their arrows and took aim. Chris drew in a breath and prepared himself for the sprint to the city. "Here we go..." He whispered. The Archers let loose and the world became a whirlwind of surprise and noise, the archers reloaded, by now the Dark Warriors had found them and were rising to their feet, drawing weapons, the archers fired again, the arrows striking home sending spurts of black blood across the green grass, the archers reloaded again and let loose, that was it, Chris's small group of men sprinted like made back in the direction of the caste, close behind them the dark warriors, screamed at their heels. "Stay together! Stay together!" Chris yelled shoving branches out of the way. The city was in sight, only another two hundred meters or so. "Help me!" Chris spun. One of the older soldiers had tripped and the black clad enemy was closing in. "Fuck it!" Chris screamed, he spun and sprinted back for the man, drawing his sword, the black clad figures were upon him, Chris slashed at the nearest, cutting him in two, kicking the body back, knocking the others over, delaying them. Chris picked the man up across his shoulders, sprinting for the castle. Up in the battlements a lone archer raised a flaming arrow. From where he was Chris saw the flame and gasped, if he wasn't out of the forest he was dead. He summoned up all his energy and sprinted faster than ever toward the city. The archer let the arrow go and it soared through the air reaching its apex and returned to earth, striking into the ground, igniting the oil covered forest, igniting the liquid starting a hell storm of flames.  
  
From the battlements Arthur watched the forest intently, Chris hadn't appeared yet and Arthur feared the worst. "Can anyone see him?" He asked. The men around him shook their heads. Arthur cursed. "There!" Arthur looked up and there directly ahead Chris sprinted out of the firestorm, through the gates which shut at his heels, he put the man across his shoulders down and ran up the battlements to Arthur. In the forest below the agonized screams of thousands of men were heard...  
  
Deep within the forest the Dark Lord opened his eyes. He could feel the pain of the men who were just vaporized out in the woods and he wasn't happy, he closed his eyes and whispered, behind him another group of dark warriors got to their feet and started out into the woods. Nothing was going to keep the dark lord from the city, nothing, deep inside his father waited...  
  
Chris stared at the blazing forest a grin on his face. He turned away from the burning waste and looked down at the man he had rescued. He was having his ankle tended to. "How you doing down there?" He called. The man gave him a thumbs up. Chris smiled and turned back to face the woods, it was a smoldering mess now, the flames had cleared and the charred bones of the men it had devoured were still inside. He surveyed the land in front of him wondering where the next attack would come from. There, coming around the forest from the left. "Archers!" He yelled pointing. "Lay waste to them!" The archers loaded and drew their bows back, letting loose a barrage of arrows, soaring through the air and hitting home amongst the on rushing enemy. They reloaded and fired again, taking down more black clad enemy. It wasn't enough Chris thought. They came on, right up to the base of the castle, suddenly the ground beneath them disappeared, the enemy soldiers falling into a massive punji trap Chris had had dug. A torrent of screams echoed up the city wall, but the warriors behind were soon, pounding on the castle gates...  
  
Despite the cool of winter it was an awfully hot day that New Years Day. The enemy was soon within the city walls, Chris's meager army had soon been pushed back to the very centre of the city... the Garden.  
  
It was late in the night and the garden was full of dying men, Chris walked among them giving what aid he could, Jill was doing her best as well, dressing wounds and splinting legs. The streets outside were quiet but Chris knew that it was only a matter of time before they came storming in here. After Chris had finished his rounds he walked over to the same bench he and Jill had sat on the night before and took a seat. He was exhausted, the white blade of his sword was covered in black blood and his Corcoran's where splashed with brain as a result of kicking a few heads. He took his glasses off wearily and ribbed his aching eyes. "Master Chris?" Chris looked up. Arthur was standing nearby rather nervously. "What is it Arthur?" He asked. "May I take a seat?" the king asked. "Sure." Arthur sat next to him and let out a breath. "What's on your mind?" Chris asked. Arthur was silent for a moment. "Eighteen years ago my son was born." Arthur said. Jacob had spent the day hanging back in the castle not coming anywhere near the battle. "Except, there was something different about this birth." Arthur continued. "I had... twins. Not many people know of this, but I did, however on the day of their birth it was prophesized that one of my sons would, turn evil and bring this kingdom to it's knees, so I sent him away..." Chris was to tired even to react. He lent back in the chair. "And now he has come back to get you..." He said, finishing what the king had started. Arthur nodded. "And I fear that unless we kill him, his army will never stop..."  
  
The gate to the Garden blew inwards and the men in black rushed in storming forward, meeting the raised blades of the meager city defendants. There were only about thirteen left alive...and Chris. Chris raised his blade and moved forward, one of the black figures slashed down, Chris stepped back and as soon as the blades momentum was in motion he swung his own around, slicing the mans head off, another came at him, he ducked the mans slash and struck forward into the mans belly with his own sward. The black warrior screamed out in agony as he fell forward onto Chris's blade. Chris looked up and there slowly walking through the gates of the city was the Dark lord himself. Chris slowly withdrew the blade from his opponents belly and started forward, walking slowly and breaking into a sprint, raising his sword, slashing down...The sword never made it. The Dark lord had Chris by the neck and was raising him up to his eyes level, squeezing. Chris gasped. Chris could see the similarity between Jacob and this guy. Chris could feel the bones in his neck going... slowly he could hear them crackling. Not like this...Please... The Dark Lord brought him in close, then head butted him, shattering Chris's glasses. Chris shook his head then opened his eyes, the blue light shining more than ever. He reached out his arms and put his hands on either side of the dark gods face. "Suck this asshole!" He dug his thumbs deep into the evil incarnates eye sockets, blood pouring out. He dropped Chris and put his hands to his face. Chris recovered and ran behind the giant, jumping up and wrapping his strong arms around his neck. He started to drive his elbow into the back of his head, while pulling with his other arm back, slowly like pulling a tree from the ground the mans neck broke, there was a tremendous scream and the giant fell to the ground... Chris looked about him, the dark warriors that moments before had been pouring through the gates where gone, the blood on Chris's blade and boots was gone as well, the damage to the city was as good as new. There was a tremendous cheer as the evil was lifted from the land.  
  
December 31 2345hours 1309AD Time Enough For Love Chris pushed his way through the crowd towards Jill, she was standing there, as beautiful as ever, a smile on her face, the world around her seemed frozen as he ran toward her, there was a sharp crack and suddenly Jill was bowled over backwards. Chris froze. Buried in the middle of Jill's chest was a short arrow, a fountain of blood pouring out from the centre. Chris spun around and there up in the battlements the bright full moon behind him was Jacob, a crossbow in his hand. "How does it feel Redfield? How does it feel to lose it all?" He cried. Chris reached down to his hip and drew the sword that was fastened there, bringing it out to his full arms length, pointing it at Jacob. "This time I kill you, boy!" He said his voice throaty and deadly. He ran for the stairs leading to the battlements, taking them two at a time, reaching the top, there was another crack and he ducked, an arrow souring inches from the top of his head. He ran across the top of the wall, the stars shining bright behind him, his bright blue eyes glowing menacingly, ahead of him Jacob was desperately reloading the small crossbow. Chris was in a rage, breathing hard, all his hatred pent up from all those years ago, now finally there was a release and there it was in front of him. He had everything taken from him once and it was not going to happen, all the memories of Jill flashing through his mind, the first time he met her, the feelings that stirred inside his dulled interior, the awkwardness he felt on their first assignment together, the utter happiness on her face when he came to rescue her in the mansion, then there were memories of things that hadn't happened yet: A wedding with all their friends, a first home, a child being born, Chris holding the child in his arms while he was streaked with mud just in from the field, teaching a child to ride a bike, grazed knees, his first kiss, joy, happiness, peace, high school, college, another wedding, Chris and Jill in an old photo, old and happy, together forever... Nothing was going to keep that from him. Jacob fired another arrow, this one boring into his shoulder, Chris didn't notice, he stabbed the sword into the mans abdomen. "You should have heard your brother squeal!" He roared, extracting the sword, slicing again. "When I broke his fucking neck!" He kicked the man over backwards, the young prince hitting stone. He raised the sword high above his head. "I'll see you in Hell!" He screamed. He brought the sword down straight into the middle of the princes' chest. There was a gout of blood and the young prince was finished.  
  
Chris ran down the stairs of the battlement pushing through the crowds of people, making his way to Jill. She was laying silent on the pavement, looking up at the stars. Blood seeping out from under her clothes, she seemed, sad, but there was a slight smile on her pale face. Chris knelt at her side, his face was sad. "Chris?" She asked, weakly. "Is that you...?" She reached up and he took her hand gently. "Yes, Jilly, it's me..." He said, softly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay..." She said. She tried to sit but groaned in agony as the pain bit into her. "Shh, it's okay, just lay down." He said. She reached up with her other hand and gently pulled his head down close. "I don't want it to end, Chris..." She said. "I was so...happy..." A tear of blue ran down Chris's cheek. He shook slightly. "It won't..." He said, trying to sound convincing. "I had a premonition, we had a son, I saw his first kiss, Jill, he was so happy, he goes to university, he has a picture in his wallet, it's of us Jill, we're so old..." Jill smiled and relaxed her body. "What...time is it?" She asked. Chris looked at his watch. "Its eleven fifty eight..." Jill laughed softly. "We're out of time..." She was fading her beautiful features turning pale, her eyes closing. "But it's okay..." She whispered. "I got to have...you..." "There's still time..." Chris said, leaning in close to her, tears filling his eyes... "Time enough for love..." He gently leant in and their lips met in a soft kiss...  
  
Thirteen... Twelve... Eleven... Chris and Jill opened their eyes and looked around, they were back in Raccoon Park on their feet, back in their old clothes. The New years countdown nearing an end. Ten... Nine... Eight... Chris took Jill's hands. She looked up at his bright blue eyes, her face alive, eyes wide, innocent, her whole personality as knew, the ghost were gone, in their place, hope... Seven... Six... Five... Chris drew her slowly close to him, looking down into her eyes Four... Their mouths moved in close. Three... They paused for a moment, felling each others warmth. Two... Their lips met and their wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other tight. One... And two broken lives became one... 


End file.
